Replacement of lead extensions may be required in a number of situations, such as when there is damage to the extension or upgrading to a new platform that the old extension does not support. Whatever the reason for replacing a lead extension, the process may be difficult.
Current methods to replace a lead extension typically include removing the implanted extension, tunneling a subcutaneous path from a location in proximity to a lead to a location in proximity of an implanted active electrical device, feeding the new extension through the tunneled path, and operably coupling the new extension to the implanted lead and the implanted active electrical device. Sometimes the distance of the tunneled path is long and intermediate cuts may be required to remove the lead extension.